Wild One
by OursIsTheFury2020
Summary: My take on a scenes from the next few episodes 2x11 onward, maybe multi-chapter. MaddyxRhydian. T for safety
1. Hard Goodbye

Maddy had been terrified of this since Rhydian had returned. He left once for his family, it was only a matter of time before it happened again, but how could she blame him? She wasn't exactly sure she could leave her parents forever either but then again she'd had them in her life forever, Rhydian had only just got his mum back, maybe he needed to make up for lost time but his mum was just so frustrating, she very clearly didn't like Maddy or her lifestyle and she got inside Rhydians head and if she got him for long enough she'd turn him to her way of thinking and directly into Jana's arms.

Maddy wasn't stupid she had seen Jana's obvious crush on Rhydian, it has been depleting since she'd become a more permanent part of their group she was slowly turning their relationship to just friends and getting over him but if they were both together, alone in the wild it would only be a matter of time, but maybe that was best for him. He'd be with his mother and brother and he'd be where he belonged, the wild, there was no doubt he had wild in his heart, he never seemed miserable being in the tame world but maybe he was just hiding it from her so she didn't feel guilty, he obviously cared about her but maybe not in the same way she cared about him.

Rhydian had text her a few minutes ago saying he was coming over because they needed to talk, she knew what he was going to say it had been nagging at her since the parents day, she saw the way he reacted to what people said about his mum and juts her being in this world, he missed his family, she couldn't fault him for that but he was still leaving her, again, at least this time he'd say goodbye, hopefully. Her parents were out, probably trying to calm down before coming home, always trying to protect her, they were the definition of over-protective, sure she loved them but they didn't even want to get upset in front of her, she wasn't a cub anymore she could handle it.

Maddy's head shot up to the slight sound from outside her house, he was here, it was time to say goodbye. Maddy slowly walked down from her room to the door and opened it to reveal the boy she couldn't stop thinking about.

'Hey.' He said simply, Maddy smiled, she wouldn't cry, it would make him feel worse, she'd be strong, it wasn't his fault his family needed him.

'Hi.' She replied happily and ushered him inside. 'So what did you want to talk about?' She asked softly, his smile faltered slightly.

'Can we talk upstairs?' He asked softly.

'Yeah, sure.' Maddy answered nodding, he was probably worried her parents were somewhere in the house. The two teens walked upstairs quietly, neither wanting to reveal their thoughts. They sat on Maddy's bed, facing each other slightly.

'Maddy, my mum's been talking to me; she says that if she leaves with Jana, I'm probably not going to be able to see her or Brynn again. Something about the pack still being a little sensitive about tames and your family and me, but if I were to go back with her, they'd forgive me and I'd be able to be with my family.' He said quietly, Maddy nodded lightly, trying not to cry.

'Yeah.' She said calmly, she couldn't say much else.

'I'm sorry Maddy but I have to go.' He got out finally, what they were both waiting for. Maddy looked away for a moment still holding back any signs of tears and nodded.

'Yeah, I know.' She answered. She took in a deep breath and stood up folding her arms across her chest looking out her window so she could keep it together, if she had to look at him to say this she knew she'd break down. 'I've always known at some point you'd go back, the only reason you left was because you were being chased, by Alric, if that hadn't had happened you would still be there now. I get why you have to go, they're you're family, I don't think I could imagine being away from my parents and you didn't even have your mum for most of your life and you didn't even know you had a brother, they need you and you need them and at least you can say goodbye this time.' Maddy said feeling her eyes get watery, she heard Rhydian get up off her bed and walk towards her.

'Maddy look at me.' He said sternly, she shook her head. 'Why not?' He asked, hurt.

'Because if I look at you I'm going to break down into tears and I don't want you to feel bad for wanting to be with your family.' She answered shakily.

'Maddy.' He said softly, moving to wrap his arms around her.

'When do you leave?' Maddy asked leaning into his touch probably for the last time.

'Tomorrow, Jana wants to get back to the pack as soon as possible, fix things.' He said softly, Maddy squeezed her eyes shut, not wanting to open the flood gates just yet.

'Okay, then tomorrow morning, you, Jana and your mum should come round here to say goodbye and I'll get Tom and Shannon to be here too but right now I need you to leave.' She said sniffling, opening her arms and taking a breath before stepping out of his embrace.

'Mads.' He said sadly, reaching for her again, he wanted to see her face but she moved away from him.

'Please just go Rhydian, I'll see you tomorrow.' She finalised, he nodded and walked backwards out of her, shutting the door and scrubbing his face to stop any tears from falling, he quickly made his way downstairs, ignoring the shout from Emma and Daniel who were in the lounge room.

Maddy dropped to her knees as soon as she heard Rhydian walk away from her door, she stayed quiet because she knew her parents had returned, little did she know, Rhydian was still in her back garden listening to the sounds of her small intakes of breath, the tears running slowly down her face and hitting her knees and the floor and the sound of her heartbeat speeding up and slowly down simultaneously, those sound imprinted themselves on his soul and he sadly ran from Maddy's home, angrily trying to force the tears not to come and failing.


	2. The Run to Danger

Rhydian ran through the woods at wolf speed, his head felt heavy, how could he have to choose between the most important thing sin his life? He didn't want to leave Stoneybridge. Tom and Shannon. Maddy. But never seeing his mum again? Brynn, never getting to see his little brother again, how could he even be considering this, shouldn't he automatically choose his family? But he had more than just his mum and Brynn in his family, his pack, he had Daniel, Emma, The K's, Jimi, Sam and Liam even Mr Jeffries. Jana, Tom and Shannon, his mum and Brynn and Maddy, he couldn't never see any of them again, it would kill him.

Rhydian exited the woods at the small clearing surrounding Janas caravan, he couldn't sense his mother around and Jana wasn't close either, he collapsed onto the steps in front of the door and closed his eyes, he couldn't get the sound of Maddy breaking out of his mind.

'You can't leave her, can you?' Rhydians eyes snapped open to see Jana standing a bit in front of him, how long had he been thinking for?

'What do you mean?' He asked looking away.

'Don't be stupid. Maddy. You can't leave her, I didn't think you'd be able to, your mam, she was sure you'd be okay, that it wouldn't be easy but you'd get over her and here, eventually but if you couldn't get over her the last time you left what hope do you have now?' Jana asked smiling, sitting next to the blonde boy. 'I'll miss them to, Tom and Shannon have been so good to me, even The K's, Sam, Liam and Jimi, they're our friends, I think I'll even miss Jeffries, it's okay to be sad you know.' She said nudging his shoulder.

'You don't get it Jana; I can't leave her, any of them. Remember our school camping trip?' He asked softly, Jana nodded grimly.

'When we jumped down into that ditch and Maddy wasn't there I felt my heart stop, I left her right there, and she was gone, and I knew she'd gone to help Liam, she wasn't going to leave him down there by himself, scared and alone. But I couldn't even focus for a few second to listen for her, to smell for her, I was so scared that she was down there with him and something had happened and when we pulled them up, god, I just wanted to hold her and never let her leave ever again, I was so close to just holding her and running as far away from Liam and his werewolf accusations and Jimi and the K's with their taunts and that stupid den. I freaked out thinking she was just a few meters away from me down a ole, how am I gonna cope if I'm thousands of miles away from her, in the middle of nowhere, not even able to hear her voice?' Rhydian ended, clenching his fists, his nerves already getting at me, with just his thoughts.

'You're not.' Jana answered simply, Rhydian looked at her in shock, he wasn't expecting some grand epiphany but maybe some sort of encouragement would have been nice. 'You're not going to be able to cope out there with them, without her so you're going to stay here.' She said happily, Rhydian looked at her confused.

'What do you mean, but what about mum and Brynn?' He asked not understanding what she was saying.

'It's my pack right?' She asked and Rhydian shrugged and nodded slightly. 'So I say you can visit any time you want and vice versa, maybe you could even bring Maddy and Tom and Shannon with you, maybe we could stop all this tame and wild hatred, show the pack and other wilds that humans aren't evil, they can be trusted and tames aren't stupid or pathetic, they may even be stronger than us, living amongst humans without blowing their cover or losing control. That's strength, that's what Maddy and her parents and you have taught me.' Jana said smiling at her friend, a smile burst out onto his face and he hugged Jana while picking her up and spinning her around.

'Thank you!' He repeated over and over.

'You're not coming back, are you?' A voice said from behind them, Rhydian put Jana down and turned to face his mother. 'Is it the tame, has she convinced you of this?' Ceri asked starting to get worked up; Rhydian went towards his mother and grabbed her shoulder before pulling her into a hug.

'Mum, I love you and Brynn but I think this is my home, for now at least. I will come see you though; maybe you and Brynn could come visit me sometime?' He asked smiling, pulling out of the hug to look at his mother. She smiled softly, holding back the tears and nodded, pulling him back in for another hug.

'Oh, my baby boy.' She whispered softly.

'You should go tell Maddy, she'll be so happy.' Jana said nodding, Rhydian shook his head.

'I've got a better idea. Tomorrow, we're all meant to be going round hers to say goodbye, you can say goodbye, we'll go and then we'll surprise them all by saying that I'm staying.' He said happily, Jana nodded and laughed at his ridiculousness.

The morning came quickly and the trio made their way to the Smiths house, five people were gathered out the back, waiting. Jana ran to Shannon to hug her tightly before letting go and having Tom gather her up in a huge bear hug. Ceri moved to shake hands with Daniel and Emma who both managed smiles for the wild wolfblood. Maddy walked up to Rhydian and wrapped her arms around his neck tightly; he hugged her back, almost bone crushingly tight.

'You know, you're hugging me awful tight, especially considering you're going to see me in History in a few hours.' Rhydian said throwing a smirk to Dan and Emma who looked at him confused, Maddy pulled back and looked at him.

'What?' She asked, scrunching her nose in the way Rhydian loved.

'I'm staying.' He answered looking her in the eyes. Maddy smiled brightly before pulling him into another hug. She let go of him quickly though and everyone was shocked when she pulled Ceri into an embrace.

'Thank you.' She whispered so softly only the wolfbloods would hear it if they strained their hearing.

'Take care of him.' Ceri whispered back, returning the hug slightly with Maddy nodding before the two pulled apart. Maddy moved to Jana next, the two girls actually getting teary and hugging each other tightly.

'I'm really going to miss you.' Maddy said stepping back from Jana smiling.

'I'm gonna miss you too, all of you. You've all taught me so much, I'll definitely be back to visit and I hope you can come visit me too, I promise you'll be safe.' Jana said and Maddy nodded before the two girls hugged again.

Ceri and Jana both squished Rhydian with hugs before demanding he visit which he nodded to then the pair heading in the direction of North towards their usual home, waving as they went to their newfound friends.

'Okay, I think you four should have some breakfast before you leave for school.' Emma said cheerily, making the four teens groan.

The final bell couldn't come quick enough for Maddy and Rhydian, Shannon and Tom agreed to meet them at Maddy's house, they were all going to have a sleepover but Rhydian and Maddy wanted to go for a run first.

'Race ya.' Maddy called out behind her as she bolted through the forest, Rhydian pushed himself slightly, catching up, the two sped past the tree, practically on top of each other to ensure the other couldn't get ahead. They jumped high landing in a small river but that didn't stump them, the water barely covering their feet, they ran across the rocks, both deciding the dry rocky are a few meters in front of them was going to be their finish line. The two wolfbloods jumped reaching the rocks at the same time, laughing and panting. Rhydian collapsed onto his back, huffing out a laugh looking up at the brown eyed girl he was totally consumed with, she was hunched over barely getting out laughs through the fact she was trying to regain her breath, he reached up and grabbed her hand, smiling at her.

Maddy was yanked back suddenly.

'Maddy.' Rhydian yelled out before turning over and pushing himself up in one go, he went to look up and ran at the person who had grabbed Maddy but a sharp pain in his head stopped him, the world tilted slightly before things went black and the last thing Rhydian heard was the hazy sound of Maddy calling his name.


	3. A Shocking Blur

Maddy groaned as she rolled over, her head was swimming, the guy who grabbed her away from Rhydian has slammed some sort of chemical covered cloth in her face before she'd even gotten the chance to see who it was, she did however manage to see him be hit in the head by a rather large rock before falling to the ground.

'Hello?' Maddy called out softly, looking around, she was in some sort of underground prison, there was a bared door not too far in front of her, the room kind of reminded her of the den, except this was creepy and she was trapped.

'Finally, you're awake.' A voice said startling her, Maddy turned to the door facing the man who she knew had grabbed her.

Rhydians mind was in shambles, everything was blurry and unclear but his wolf senses were going crazy, the forest was screaming at his already pounding head, he could hear birds chirping, water running, even the sound of leaves tapping softly against each other in the breeze. Why was he here? Oh yeah, he was running with Maddy. Maddy! Rhydian shot up quickly, ignoring the swirling of his sight and the sudden sharpness of the world around him.

'Maddy!' The young wolf yelled, letting Eolas consume him searching for her face anywhere in the forest, the fire behind his eyes swarmed his mind, forcing him to his knees in pain, he couldn't use his powers right now, he had to get help.

He sped through the forest, his mind started playing tricks on him, Maddy's face came into focus, she was blended into the speeding trees.

'Rhydian!' She yelled at him, he turned to face her without stopping, he face kept changing directions, sitting just in the corner of his sight, he found himself running in circles trying to catch up with non-existent Maddy. Rhydian grabbed his head in confusion while stopping to swivel around to look at all the trees surrounding him, where was she? He had to find Dan and Emma, they could help, he couldn't see right now. He sprang back into action trying to ignore the flashed of Maddy, sitting, crying, yelling, running, she was everywhere.

'Daniel! Emma! Help me!' Rhydian yelled speeding into the Smiths backyard, Dan, Emma, Tom and Shannon piled out of the house towards him.

'Rhydian, what's wrong? Where's Maddy?' Emma asked rushing towards the out of breath boy.

'Someone took her! They just grabbed her and I think they hit my head, there must have been two of them!' Rhydian burst out. The others looked at each other in shock.

'Okay, you, Shan and Tom are going to go inside and Daniel and I will search the woods for her.' Emma said, trying to remain calm.

'No! It'll be quicker if we all search, the longer we take the less likely we are to find her!' Rhydian yelled back, standing up straight.

'Rhydian, you're bleeding and I think you've got a concussion.' Shannon said softly, stepping closer to the boy in front of her, he backed away from her.

'No! I'm fine we have to find her! If you don't want to fine, I'm going to look on the hills; you search the edges of the forest see if you can catch her scent.' Rhydian said to Daniel, turning and running away from the group, towards the hilly area near the edge of town.

'We'll go after him, you go search the area he said to.' Tom said to Maddy's parents who nodded and headed towards their car and Shannon and Tom headed after their distraught friend.

He couldn't breathe, how could he ever breathe again, she wasn't here? The wind was rushing so loudly in his ears he couldn't tell if it was just normal outside sound he was hearing or Maddy screaming at him for help. He kept turning on the top of the hill, searching for her, he face flooded his vision, stumping him for a minute, she looked so scared.

'Rhydian!' Tom called approached his friend cautiously; it was obviously the guy had some sort of head injury, even if it was simply by the dry blood caked against the side of his face.

'Tom, we have to find her, she's right here, I can see her.' Rhydian stressed and Tom nodded sharing a concerned look with Shannon.

'We'll get her back man, we're not going to give up but she's obviously not here and you need to have that injury looked at. We'll get her back, I promise.' Tom said softly, reassuring Rhydian and Shannon who both nodded, Tom opened his arms and pulled them in for a group hug.

The three made their way back to the Smith residence and barely made it through the door before Dan and Emma came through the front door.

'Did you find anything?' Rhydian asked quickly, Dan shook his head sadly, Emma looked distraught.

'What are we gonna do?' Shannon asked softly.

'Well firstly, Emma's gonna take a look at that bump on your head Rhydian then you're going to go through exactly what happened with us and then the three of you are going to sleepover in Maddy's room, we'll sort it out with your parents, it'll be safer for you to be here, we don't know who took Maddy or why and until we figure it out you should all be here. After that Emma will call up some wolfblood friends of ours and invite them down here to help us find and tomorrow you'll all go to school, we want to draw as little attention as possible to the situation if it is wolfblood related and we invite humans into the mix they could be in serious danger.' Daniel said calmly, Rhydian could read he and Emma's face, they were panicking on the inside, their eyes screamed of fear but he thought it best not to mention it with Tom and Shannon in the room who nodded at the adult and set to call their parents to arrange a rather long sleepover. Rhydian sat down at the table, hoping the stillness of the house and sitting down would stop his head from swirling.

'Rhydian' his name whispered into his mind as the fog of the concussion cleared a little, Rhydians head shot up, it was definitely Maddy's voice calling his name but he knew she wasn't nearby, he just had to trust his instincts and find her.

'Rhydian.'

'Rhydian.' Maddy whispered into the darkness. The man from before had thrown a bottle of water and a wrapped sandwich through the bars before leaving her along again.

'Calling for help is useless, no one will hear you, you're deep down in here.' The man said appearing out of nowhere on the other side of the bars.

'Who are you and why have you kidnapped me? Please just let me go, I won't tell anyone.' Maddy pleaded getting up and gripping the bars tightly.

'Sorry little miss wolf but you're not going anywhere.' He responded coldly.

'What are you going to do with me?' Maddy asked frightened.

'Well first we're going to get proof that you're a monster, a creature of the night and then we're going to rid the world of your kind. I always knew I wasn't crazy, werewolves, right here in Stoneybridge.' The man said shaking his head.

'I'm not a werewolf, okay, why would you think that?' She asked confused and worried, what if he knew about her parents? About Rhydian? Would he try and take them to, no he couldn't Rhydian had been with her when she was taken and he'd been left alone, or at least she hoped he had and wasn't in some other cage around here.

'Oh but my dear, I got the evidence from a most reliable source.' He said snarkily.

'Who?' Maddy ordered, no one who knew would have told on her, would they?

'My nephew, of course.' The man said smirking at the young she wolf, stepping back from the bars just enough to reveal another person in the room outside the cage, Maddy looked at him with disbelief, accusations and betrayal, she had tears in her eyes at what she knew her fate would be before she managed to gasp out one word.

'Liam?'.


End file.
